Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact
Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact is a card-based fighting game released in 2007 in Japan only, as the third Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z game. Its sequel is Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact. The graphics are similar to Budokai 3. Playable Characters *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Kid Gohan *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Great Saiyaman *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Majin) *Piccolo (Base, Sync with Nail) *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Raditz *Nappa *Saibaman *Recoome *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (Base, 2nd form, 3rd form, Final form, Full Power Form) *Mecha Frieza *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Dr. Gero *Cell (Base, Semi-Perfect form, Perfect form) *Cell Jr. *Mr. Satan *Videl *Eastern Supreme Kai *Kibito Kai *Dabura *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base, Piccolo absorbed, Gotenks absorbed) *Kid Buu *Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegito *Gokule *Bardock *Cooler (Base, Final form) *Meta Cooler *Broly (Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Janemba *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) *Veku *Pikkon *Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) *King Piccolo *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Baby Vegeta (Super Baby 2) *Super 17 *Omega Shenron Assist Characters *Bulma *Korin *Pilaf *Master Roshi *Oolong *Puar *King Kai *Lunch (Good) *Lunch (Evil) *Zarbon *Nail *Dodoria *King Cold *Bubbles *Android 19 *Ginyu (Goku form) *Kami *Babidi *Nuova Shenron (Base, Second form) *Yakon *Yamu *Spopovitch *Kibito *Naturon Shenron (Base, Final form) *Oceanus Shenron (Base, Second form) *Tournament Announcer *Rage Shenron (Base, Giant form) *Guldo *Mister Popo *Syn Shenron *Fortuneteller Baba *Dr.Brief *Suppaman *General Rilldo *Pan *Giru *Yajirobe *Dende *Bulla *Porunga Gallery Datacarddass3.jpg Baku1-02.jpg Chars.jpg Baku5-02.jpg Baku6-02.jpg Baku4-02.jpg Baku2-01.jpg image_07.jpg image_01.jpg External Links Official Website Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Saibamen are playable Category:Video games where Raditz is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Recoome is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Cooler is playable Category:Video games where Android 16 is playable Category:Video games where Android 17 is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Cell Juniors are playable Category:Video games where Mr. Satan is playable Category:Video games where Videl is playable Category:Video games where Supreme Kai is playable Category:Video games where Dabura is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable Category:Video games where Gogeta is playable Category:Video games where Bardock is playable Category:Video games where Broly is playable Category:Video games where Janemba is playable Category:Video games where Pikkon is playable Category:Video games where King Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Baby is playable Category:Video games where Super 17 is playable Category:Video games where Syn Shenron is playable